


Bullets and Bourbon

by jessi_08



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: You aren't supposed to accept apologizes without changed behavior. Sometimes there are exceptions to the rules.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Bullets and Bourbon

Natasha walked into the liquor store, nodding at the man behind the counter before walking to the middle of the store, she grabbed a bottle of Maria’s favorite wine, then walked tow aisles over and grabbed Maria’s favorite bottle of bourbon. She walked up to the front of the store placing the bottles onto the counter and then grabbed a chocolate bar that was on the front of the counter.

“Bad fight?” Natasha raised her eyes to look at the man. “You don’t have to explain.”

“What the hell am I going to do, Ross? I can’t keep crawling back after I break her heart.” 

“Natasha, you save the world as your job, so does she. It makes sense you guys slip sometimes. She’ll understand.” Ross slid Natasha’s card back to her. “Need a bag?”

“And get her madder at me because I used single-use plastic? Aren’t we supposed to be saving the world?” Natasha laughed and slid the chocolate bar into her jacket pocket then grabbed the bottles. “See you soon Ross.” Natasha got back in her car, starting her drive toward Maria’s apartment. She pulled up to the building and grabbed the bottles. Maria’s apartment building was more like townhouses but for some reason, that seemed too settled for Maria. It was a nice place though, a lot more put together and homey that the studio that Natasha owned. The door opened before Natasha even knocked. 

“What do you want?” Maria snapped and Natasha held up the bottle of wine. Maria didn’t look impressed, so Natasha held up the bottle of bourbon, Maria walked into her home, leaving the door open for Natasha to follow. She kicked the door shut behind her.

“Maraia, wait…” Natasha said softly, Maria stopped but didn’t turn around. “Maria… I can’t promise I won’t run again, or again after that, or a million more times… but I can promise I will keep coming back for every time I run, I’ll come back. I’m sorry.” 

“Maria didn’t turn around, “You know, they say not to accept apologies without behavior changes…” She turned facing Natasha, “You brought bourbon this time, so I would say it’s a behavior change.” Maria grabbed the bottle of bourbon from Natasha’s grip, opening it she took a swig before handing it back to Natasha. “Don’t you ever,” Maria glared at Natasha, “Ever do that again.” 

“What was I supposed to do? Let Fury take a bullet?” 

“No, that’s my job,” Maria said and Natasha shook her head. 

“Maria,” Natasha shook her head. “That’s our job. Plus you did the important part, you shot the ass hole.”

“Yeah and then you told me you needed space the first moment you woke up after major surgery, you didn’t even say hi.” Maria stepped back from Natasha, who recoiled and looked down at the floor. “But… you’re here.” Maria sighed. “And the stupid Chinese place sent your half of the order too, and that horrible show you like is on, so you might as well stay.” 

“Those are the only reasons?” Natasha chuckled. 

“And I fucking love you ok?” Maria shouted and turned to face a thoroughly entertained Natasha. 

“I fucking love you too,” Natasha said kissing Maria. It was slow and sweet and everything Natasha had craved since taking the stupid bullet for Fury. It was also much too short. “The Chinese place really sent my order too?” 

“Yeah, your stupid firecracker chicken is overpowering my orange chicken,” Maria grumbled and then stepped back into Natasha’s space, kissing her again. 

“You know, you have a microwave.” Maria pulled Natasha’s shirt off and picked her up, Natasha grabbed the bottle of bourbon as Maria walked them to the bedroom. 


End file.
